Sarah vs The Life Unexpected: Growing Pains
by David Carner
Summary: She's backkkkkk! Sarah, Chuck, Molly, Emma, and the whole gang are back. The family is growing, is the baby a boy, will Jerry continue to make Molly mad, why is Chuck in jail...wait, what? It's everything you've come to expect, but this time with an 11yr old co-plotter...God help us all. This follows the Molly vs The Life She Expected one-shots. Fluff is guaranteed...
1. Ch 1, Max Who?

A/N: SHE'S BACK! To all of you fans of the Mollyverse, we return! Now, when you start this chapter you may get a little upset, or even confused, but two things, 1. It's me. 2. It's Grace Approved. Welcome to the return of Molly Bartowski in Sarah vs The Life Unexpected – Growing Pains! Co-plotted by Grace Carner. Thanks to Zettel for pointing some things out to me…although with these changes I made he might not want to be associated with it…. Ch 1. Max Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Molly, but if they ever make a movie, I would appreciate Grace getting an audition for her role.

* * *

Chuck stood leaning against the steel bars, looking out over the police station. How did he get here? Where did life go wrong? Everything had been going so well, and then….What was he doing here? He was married to a beautiful, caring, loving wife, he had two adopted girls and a baby on the way, and he was here, in a holding cell. He turned his head looked over at the bench, and looked at the three prostitutes sitting there. They waved at him, and he waved back with his nervous smile. He turned back and stared out of the bars, contemplating life. He saw the policeman walk up, followed by a blonde woman with a look on her face that scared him. She resembled his wife, Sarah, but he had never seen that look on her face before.

"Sir," the officer said. Chuck looked at the officer. "You free to go," he said. Chuck looked over at Sarah and then to the officer.

"I'm good, I think I'll just stay here a while," he said.

"Bartowski," she growled. Chuck eeped and came out of the cell, keeping the officer between himself and Sarah. "What was the charge again, Officer?" she asked.

"Solicitation," the officer said. He felt the temperature drop a few degrees as he looked over at the pregnant woman bailing this character out. She was absolutely stunning. What was this idiot thinking? Why would he be out with prostitutes instead of with her? He was an idiot!

"Bye, Max," the three prostitutes said to him in stereo, waving at him.

"Bye," Chuck said, with a nervous wave looking at them. He turned his head back, and saw his wife, and his face fell.

"Come on, _Max,_ " she said, stressing the name. This mess all started a few days ago, and nothing had been right since.

}o{

 _Three Days Ago_

"Chuck this can't go on. We've put this off for too long. Instead of dealing with the problem we've let it get out of control. We've got no choice, we've got to split up," Sarah said.

"Sarah, that's a terrible idea, we can do this together," Chuck replied.

"No, if we had dealt with this after Christmas, maybe, but now, it's just out of control," Sarah replied.

"Sarah, I can't."

"Chuck, I don't like any more than you do, but what choice do we have?"

}o{

 _Now_

Chuck followed Sarah out to the car without a word. He got in the car and sat quietly as she started it up and pulled away from the station. They drove off, the silence was deafening.

"Chuck, I read the report they filed," Sarah said.

"It's not my fault," Chuck muttered.

"How did you end up tied up, Chuck?" Sarah asked, trying to hold the emotion in check. She pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road. Chuck looked over and saw her shoulders shaking. Chuck thought back to the other night in the attic, that's when this whole mess started.

}o{

 _Three Nights Ago_

"Sarah, I can't do it!"

"Chuck, we have no choice. We have all the Christmas decorations, all the things from when we moved in, and all of Ellie's and Awesome's stuff in this attic. We have a baby on the way and we need to get this mess organized," she said, hands on hips staring at him.

"Is that nesting thing I hear about in pregnant women?" Chuck asked. Sarah glared at him. "I would like to retract that question, it was a moment of temporary insanity. But seriously, I can't handle dealing with Ellie's and Awesome's stuff. Why do you think I've never touched it?" Sarah rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Look, I'll start on this side with my stuff and when I finish, I'll come help you, but we're doing this whether you like it or not," Sarah said, with a look in her eye that showed him there was no room for discussion. Chuck's phone rang. He looked at it and held it up.

"Oh, look, it's the General," Chuck said.

"Really, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"It could be a national emergency," Chuck said, trying to keep his face straight, but failing.

}o{

 _Now_

"Sarah, we both know you're over there laughing at me, and I think the officer bought the cover you were selling, thanks for that, by the way," Chuck said. She turned to look at him, barely able to breathe she was laughing so hard. "I now have a mark on my record. I have been arrested for solicitation." He thought for a second and looked at her, worried. "Sarah, you don't think I…"

"No, Chuck," she got between laughs. "I don't. But only you could go to a simple hand-off with a SINGLE prostitute turn into you being arrested for solicitation with three of them when nothing even happened because you didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Something could have happened," he replied. Sarah stopped laughing and gave him a look. "You know what, I'm wrong, you're right, there is no way anything could have happened. Can we go home?"

"Did you at least get the USB drive?" Sarah said, the laughter beginning again.

"Please, it's me," he said. She gave him a look. He pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to her. He didn't say another word the entire ride home…Sarah didn't either….she was too busy laughing.

}o{

 _2 Days Ago_

"Good morning, Team," Beckman said. Chuck looked around. It was just the original six employees of Carmichael Industries. "I have a job that only you can handle." Chuck couldn't help himself and raised his hand.

"Uh, General, you realize the actual federal spies are not here, and as good as Carina and Casey are, that puts me or Alex in the van," Chuck said.

"What about me?" Morgan asked.

"We all know you'll be in the van with Alex if she's in there," Casey growled. Morgan looked sheepish. Chuck noticed Beckman looking uncomfortable on the screen.

"This, is Max Rudolph," Beckman said putting a picture on the screen. Everyone looked at it, and then at Chuck. "He was captured by Bryce and Jill yesterday, and Fulcrum is not yet aware."

"No," Sarah whispered, putting her hand over her face.

"Max, is supposed to be the delivery man for information," Beckman said looking more uncomfortable. "He is supposed to meet a …a lady and receive a handoff of a USB drive from her." Chuck looked at Casey. Casey was muttering and shaking his head. Carina was patting Chuck on the shoulder.

"Why do I have the feeling you want me to show up for Max?" Chuck asked, looking at what appeared to be his twin brother on the screen, albeit one with a mustache.

"Tell me he has to wear a fake mustache," Carina said.

"General," Sarah began.

"Sarah, before you go all pregnant momma bear on me, please hear me out," Beckman pleaded. Sarah nodded reluctantly. "Chuck simply has to meet her, and receive the drive. Carina and Casey will be nearby as backup."

"Not with Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it would be awkward to put them both in with Chuck," Beckman said. A grin began to grow on Casey's face.

"When you say lady, General," Casey asked, nearly giddy. Beckman looked almost embarrassed. "Do you mean a lady of the evening?" Sarah glared at Casey. Casey looked away. Sarah wasn't pleased.

"All Chuck has to do is go inside with her, get the drive and leave?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I don't know if he can just leave," Beckman said, looking away. "He is supposed to be Max, and Max is known to stay awhile." Chuck had a look on his face.

"No, General, in and out," Sarah said.

"Really?" he asked. Casey laughed. "I mean I don't need Arcade Fire's Funeral, but I think for the cover at the least, more than a minute is required." Carina was rolling in laughter, and Sarah was upset, Chuck decided to change the subject. "So I'm to enter this house of ill repute, meet with the prostitute, and get the drive. She'll know I'm not Max."

"We've already been in contact with her," Beckman said. "The place has cameras so it has to look like Max got the drive, that way they're looking for him. They won't give her the drive until she's at work that night. We've offered her a new life, and she wants out. We'll put her in the witness protection program."

"I don't know," Chuck said. "It sounds like a lot could go wrong."

"Sarah is this plan alright with you?" Beckman asked.

"I really feel like I don't have a say in this," Chuck said to Morgan.

"You don't," Morgan replied.

"General, do we have a plan in case things go south?" Sarah asked.

"Fake raid," Beckman asked. "As soon as he says pineapple, Casey and Carina come in." Sarah nodded.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Chuck asked no one in particular. "General, one last thing, if they think I'm not Max what would happen?" The General stiffened and took a deep breath.

"I suspect the prostitute would feel their wrath," the General said.

"If you stay one second longer than you need to, you may feel my wrath," Sarah said. Chuck gulped.

}o{

 _Now_

Emma met them at the door, tears in her eyes from holding in the laughter. Casey was roaring with laughter. Carina and Alex both came over and gave him a hug.

"I have a record now," Chuck said softly. Carina was trying not to laugh.

"I promise, the General will take care of all of it," Carina said.

"What do I need to take care of?" came the voice from the stairs. Everyone went quiet, no one knew what to say. She marched downstairs, gave everyone the stink eye, and started pressing buttons on the remote control.

"What is she doing?" Sarah asked. A familiar countdown started on the TV. It ended and Beckman came on. She didn't seem surprised to see Molly.

"General," Molly said.

"General," Beckman returned. "We talked about when to use this, are you sure this is right?"

"My Daddy just got home, he looks upset, everyone is laughing at him, and no one will tell me what's going on," Molly said. Beckman placed her hands together in front of her.

"Molly, your father helped save a lot of agents today, at great personal risk to his name," Beckman replied. "I promise you I will fix everything that happened to him the best I can, but he saved real lives today." Molly nodded.

"That's exactly what I would expect, so why are they laughing?"

"Because he got himself caught in a funny situation, but it's one of those adult funny situations, which I'm going to need a full report on," Beckman said. Molly nodded.

"Goodnight, General," Molly said, and went over to her mom and dad and kissed them goodnight.

"I'll put her to bed, Chuck, when you get through, why don't you stop by and tell her goodnight," Emma said. Chuck nodded. "Don't forget, tonight is the first night we're all sleeping downstairs." The group filed into the living room where Beckman was watching trying to keep a straight face.

"Chuck, I have read the reports from the police station," Beckman said, trying to contain her laughter. "I've just received the files Morgan has uploaded, a courier will be along in the morning to pick up the drive. Now will you please tell us all what happened?" Chuck looked around, sighed and began.

}o{

 _Earlier that night_

Chuck approached the address, looked at the building, and looked around.

"It doesn't really look like a bordello," Chuck said.

"Are you trying out your new Thesaurus?" Casey asked. "Or are you just stalling?"

"Why can't it be both?" Chuck asked. "Maybe we should have Sarah on the mike."

"You want your wife on the mike with you in a house full of prostitutes?" Casey asked.

"You know, when you're right, you're right, Casey," Chuck said

"Listen, get the drive and get out," Casey said. "I'm not playing kid."

"Casey, they'll suspect something if I'm in and out," Chuck said.

"I don't think you'll be the first," Casey replied.

"Casey, you think I'd be okay I might be letting someone get hurt?" he asked. Casey could only grunt as Chuck walked inside. As Chuck entered the building he was fighting to not visibly shake. He was approached by a woman. "I would like to see Catherine."

"Really, you sure I can't help you?" the woman asked. Chuck could hear Casey's laugh in his ears.

"I really need to see Catherine," he croaked out.

"Calm down, Sweetie," the woman said. "She must of done a real number on you."

"I just really like talking to her," Chuck said.

"Christ, Bartowski, you'd think this is the first time you've….this is your first time in one of these places, isn't it…don't answer that!" Casey said.

"Talking," the woman said, grinning evilly. "Yeah, I just loooooove to talk. I can talk all night long."

"Casey, plan B," Carina said, and there was some noises coming from the van.

"Chuck," Sarah said. "I'm going to need you to keep calm, you've got this."

"I'll be back in a minute, with Catherine," the woman said and walked away. Chuck nodded, smiling stupidly. The second she walked away, the freak-out began.

"Sarah, pineapple," he said. "Pineapple upside down cake, rum, life savers, whatever you need, pineapple."

"Chuck, you've got this," Sarah said.

"What am I supposed to do in the room with her, Sarah? What? I can't do it, I can't get her hurt." Chuck said. "I can't do that, I won't….and I sure can't do THAT!"

"Chuck I know you won't, now calm down," Sarah said. She sighed. "We'll walk you through it."

"Christ, I've got listen to the pregnant woman and Captain Ladyfeelings in a cathouse," Casey grumbled. "Why did I leave the NSA?"

"Benefits," Sarah growled. Chuck swore he heard Casey gulp.

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Chuck, damn it, we'll save her," Sarah said. "Talk to her, ask her about the new life she's going to start."

"She really shouldn't tell me that, then I have a chance of finding her," Chuck replied. Sarah put her hand on her head and pressed to try and stop the headache.

"Chuck, get the drive, take the required time needed to keep her from getting hurt, and get home to me and your girls," she said, in a tone that left no room for argument. Carina reached over and squeezed her hand.

"We'll get him out, Walker," Casey said.

"Bartowski, John," Sarah said, rubbing her head in frustration. "For better or worse, Bartowski."

"I love you, Sarah," Chuck said softly and then the madam walked up.

"Come with me," she said. Chuck followed her to a room and was shown inside. The door closed and the lady inside rushed to him, giving him a hug.

"Take this," she said, pressing the USB into his hand.

"Chuck?" Sarah said. "We have a problem, two known Fulcrum agents have just entered that building you have to go now, we've got what we need."

"I can't just leave!" Chuck said. Catherine looked at him. "My partners, they think I should leave now, two members of Fulcrum just walked in."

"Numbnuts, you're not a spy, you have no training, you have no idea what to do," Casey said.

"If I leave and they're watching, they'll know something is up," Chuck said.

"If you blow it, they'll know something's up, and more than her can get hurt," Sarah said.

"You don't think I can do this, do you?" he asked.

"No," Sarah said.

"So, how long should I wait?" Chuck asked Catherine.

"Well, I don't know if we need Arcade Fire's Funeral," she said. Chuck lifted his hand up, and she gave him a high-five. "I have an idea, stay right here."

"Chuck, listen to me, you need to get out of there," Sarah said, nearly pleading.

"Sarah, if I don't get this info out of here how many die?" he asked.

"Too many," she muttered. "Chuck you don't have the training to do this."

"But I've got you," he said, and then the door opened and Catherine showed up with two other women.

"Oh, Christ," Casey said, looking up at Sarah and Carina. "Uh, Bartwoski, there are cameras in there!" Casey said. "I'm using that thingy you gave me to hack them, but they need a show."

"Casey," Sarah warned, but it was too late. Chuck's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. She cut the mike. "We're going in!"

"I have a better idea," Casey said, picking up the phone. "Let's get our boy arrested in a roundup." Sarah started to look mad, and then she thought about it. She nodded, a grin on her face.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked, seeing Chuck's face.

"Uh, there are cameras," Chuck began.

"I've never used this room, I didn't know," Catherine said, tackling him. She began to kiss him, and the other two joined in.

"What are you doing?!" he loud whispered

"Trying to save your life," Catherine said.

"No touching anything!" Chuck said.

"Chuck, the cops are coming and will be there in five minutes, you need to be prepared to look like something happened when they get there," Sarah said. Chuck relayed the message to Catherine. He didn't like the look in her eyes. "Casey, what's going on in there?"

"I don't know, I've blocked the signal so they can't see, but we're blind as well," he replied.

"Chuck, you need to do whatever it is you are going to do," Sarah said.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked, a panic in his voice.

"Is sex involved?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"No, not sex…"

"Then do it, Chuck."

"Just remember when you come to bail me out, you told me to do this," Chuck said.

When the door opened up five minutes later the officer's eyes nearly popped out of his head. There was a tall man, dressed in a bunny costume, tied up in a chair with three women in other animal costumes dancing around him.

"Hi," he said as the officer came in, peering around the dancing girls, looking red and ashamed. "Any chance I could put some clothes on before you take me in?" Chuck asked.

}o{

 _Now_

Everyone was laughing, and Chuck even had to admit the story was quite amusing.

"So, you had three prostitutes in a room with you, and you end up being arrested in a bunny suit, Dude, you better hope that never makes it on YouTube" Morgan said, and then saw Sarah's face. Alex gave him a glare. Sarah nodded appreciatively to her. "We'll scan the internet and make sure it's nowhere to be seen."

"Chuck, we have taken care of it all from your personal point of view," Beckman said. "You were never arrested, Max was, your fingerprints are gone, Max's are there instead. Chuck you took a great risk, you saved many agents, and possibly three young ladies from a difficult life." She saw the look on his face. "That's right, we pulled all three ladies out. We had to, of course, to protect you." Chuck saw the look on her face and didn't believe her. "Thank you, Chuck, and thank you, Sarah, for talking him through it all."

"I don't think a bunny suit was in my vows," Sarah said. Chuck just snorted. Everyone left, leaving the two alone. Chuck sat on the couch, shaking his head, and Sarah came and sat down beside him. "I never should have let you do this." Chuck put his arm around her.

"And how well do you think I would have slept knowing I could have saved some lives?" Chuck asked. Sarah grinned, snuggled against him, and sat up.

"You need to go see Molly," Sarah said. Chuck pulled out his phone. Emma had text saying she was out like a light. "Really, she couldn't walk upstairs?"

"Maybe she wanted to give us some privacy," Chuck said. Sarah looked at him and gave him her version of the eyebrow dance.

"I do think you need a reward, Mr. Bartowski," she said. Chuck sat up, grinning. "And I know just what it is." Chuck slumped back into the couch knowing what was coming.

"Clean out the attic," he groaned. Sarah smacked him on the leg.

"That's right, now come on," she said. "I've got Arcade Fire's Funeral and I want to see what all the fuss is about." Chuck sat there a second, processing. She did say what he thought she did and he hurried after her.

* * *

A/N: So some time back, I was in the living room and flipping channels and came to CSI. Grace said, "Is that the show they had people dressed in animal costumes one time." That was a fun conversation…From the collective deranged minds of David and Grace, comes the newest installment of the Mollyverse….Ya'll ain't ready…Next time…We find out the sex of the baby…Has anyone thought that it might not be a boy…Surely I wouldn't….BWHAHAHAHAHAH….Take care…Until next time

DC


	2. Ch 2, Are You Sure?

A/N: If you don't follow me on twitter, my daughter dressed up as Brenda, Grace's personification of evil and way of torturing me. What does she want you might ask? What do you think, MOLLY! We return to the Mollyverse with the question we've been wondering since Christmas…It is a baby brother, right?….I give you Ch 2, Are You Sure?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Molly, but I need Brenda to go away.

* * *

"Chuck," he heard the voice say. He opened his eyes and looked up at the lights. "Chuck," it was the voice of an angel, his angel…Sarah. He smiled, and then he thought about the video he had just watched. He jumped to his feet, ran out the door, skidded to a stop on one foot, entered the men's room, and got to the toilet just before his stomach emptied. "Oh, boy," Sarah muttered.

The rest of the class looked at her in pity. She shrugged, and grinned sheepishly. They had just watched the birthing video. Chuck had been nervous about the birthing class, but Sarah was so excited, he had kept his mouth shut. This was one of those times he really missed Ellie. She could of prepared him, or at least talked to Sarah about it. He was going to get through the class. He had decided that, and then the video began. He wasn't sure why the mother had to be naked. He had always heard about the beauty of birth, but there was nothing beautiful on that screen. In fact, he was wondering why any of these women had not only had sex if there was a chance to do what he was watching, but some of them did it with nothing but this purpose!

Chuck felt the room get hot, spin, and a couple of times he wished he hadn't had that burrito for lunch. He got himself under control just in time to look up and see the baby crowning. That was the last thing he remembered. He splashed cool water on his face while standing at the sink. He looked down at the sink and the water running.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said softly to himself.

"Well, luckily you don't have to do that part," he heard her say. He spun around and there was Sarah, standing in the men's room. He thought she'd be mad, upset, embarrassed, or something, but all she was, was concerned. "Unlike that video," she said gesturing behind her. "There is usually some type of partition between the top half and bottom half, and I think it's best if you work the top half, or out in the waiting area."

"I can't do that," Chuck said. Sarah smiled at him.

"Sweetie, I love you, but when I'm giving birth I really don't have time to wake you up from off the floor. I'd have to let you lay there," she said.

"If you never want to have sex again, I understand," Chuck blurted out. "I mean…" he turned a little pale, turned to the sink, and felt her hand at his back and on his shoulder. "I'm useless."

"Kinda needed you to get to this point," she said with a grin.

"Ha!" he replied. Sarah gave him a side hug.

"As long as you're there for everything after," she said, giving him a smile. He stepped away, and looked at her, mock affronted.

"Woman, please, you know I am, and will be," he replied.

"I know, Chuck, I know," she said, and gave him a kiss, but quickly pulled away.

"Mouthwash," he muttered. She dug in her purse and found some gum.

"Come on, let's go home," she said.

}o{

"So why was she naked?" Carina asked the next day at lunch. Sarah shrugged.

"I'm really not sure," Sarah admitted. "The narrator said, but Chuck was turning funny colors and making gurgling noises." Carina laughed.

"You know, if you went into labor, and couldn't get to the hospital the nerd would probably deliver the baby just fine," Carina said, shaking her head. Sarah was nodding.

"Right?" she answered. "But put him in a spot where his mind can think and really process what is going on…" Sarah shuddered, and Carina belly laughed. "I love him, but sometimes…"

"Stick with the first part of that sentence," Carina said. "So today's the big day, huh?"

"Yep," Sarah said, blowing out a breath.

"Have you considered what you are going to do if it's not a boy?" Carina asked.

"Flee the country," Sarah said. "I have fake passports and IDs ready for both Chuck and myself."

"Sarah, you wouldn't leave that girl, either of them," Carina said, grinning.

"But she scares me sometimes," Sarah admitted. Carina leaned in.

"She scares me all the time," Carina answered.

}o{

Chuck and Sarah sit in the driveway of their home, neither making a sound or moving a muscle.

"Baby's healthy," Chuck said after some time.

"Yes," Sarah said, nodding. "Looks like it will be a normal delivery, nothing complicated."

"Which is awesome," Chuck said with no enthusiasm.

"Absolutely," Sarah answered. They sat there for minute.

"Could we get a second opinion? Chuck asked.

"Chuck, we got three while we were there," Sarah said.

"Different hospital?" Chuck asked. "Different country?"

"Chuck," Sarah began.

"Sarah, they said it was a girl!" Chuck said, his eyes wide. "I have to go in there and tell her I failed!"

"You failed?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, my sperm didn't do something right," Chuck replied. Sarah closed her eyes. "What?

"I don't know that it's anyone's fault," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"What if we move and don't tell them?" Chuck asked.

"You could leave Molly and Clara?" she asked, him a look of, "are you stupid?" on her face, knowing the same thought had crossed her mind.

"You know I couldn't, and neither could you, it's just…Sarah, she scares me," Chuck admitted.

"Chuck, she scares all of us," Sarah said, taking his hand. "I'll protect you," she said with a wink.

"You know I like it when you get all protectory," Chuck said, grinning. Sarah leaned across the seat.

"Yeah?" she asked. Chuck nodded. "Then you tell Molly, and I'll protect you, all night."

"Nope, no, unh-uh, net, nein, no freakin way!" he said, looking scared to death.

"All night?" she asked, pouting. Chuck shook his head.

"You can pull out every trick in the book they taught you, you can use every feminine wile you have, and there is no way it works. We do this together," Chuck said. "I don't put my foot down on much, but this, this I do." Sarah nodded.

"You're right," she said, and opened the door.

"Hey, any chance later-" he began.

"Nien," she said, looking at him batting his eyes.

"I'm not sure that was necessary," Chuck grumbled.

}o{

They had gone in, made dinner, and were sitting at the table, nervous as can be.

"How's my brother doing?" Molly asked. Chuck dropped his fork onto his plate mid-scoop, and Sarah stopped chewing. She looked at him.

"A week," she offered. Chuck shook his head. She closed her eyes, reached over, and took his hand.

"Molly, sweetie, the doctor saw the baby today," Sarah began.

"How is he?" Molly asked, her face excited.

"He's a she," Chuck said. He watched her face. She turned and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Pumpkin, he had everyone check it to make sure," Chuck explained. "The baby is a girl." Molly nodded.

"You know after the baby is born, and we've had some time to get adjusted, we were planning on having another one," Sarah said. Chuck looked at her.

"We are?" he asked.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind the idea," Sarah replied.

"How about we see how you handle this one," Chuck said, going a little white. Sarah grinned as she fought not to roll her eyes.

"Chuck, I'll be fine," she said. Molly was watching them and shook her head.

"Maybe he's right," Molly muttered. Chuck and Sarah shared a look and Emma jumped up.

"I'm taking Clara for her bath, and get her ready for bed," Emma said grinning. "I suspect we might be about to get some more Jerry wisdom, and it's been awhile so I'm sure it's a doozy."

"Take me with you," Chuck said. Sarah and Emma burst out laughing. Emma left and Sarah and Chuck waited. "What did Jerry say?"

"He said his brother told him, his mom and dad had to practice a lot before they got a baby brother," Molly said. Chuck just blinked. He couldn't speak. Sarah looked at Chuck, fighting to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Sweetie," Sarah began, wondering if she shouldn't just leave this alone but finding she couldn't help herself. "Doesn't Jerry only have his older brother?"

"Yes, and it took a lot of tries for him to come along, so they had to practice a lot," she said. She stared at them. "Well?"

"You are not telling us to go practice right now," Chuck said.

"Daddy, you always tell me if you want something you have to work for it," Molly said, standing. Sarah clapped her hand over Chuck's mouth.

"Molly, in many situations that's true but in this one, there is no way to know whether the baby will be a boy or a girl," Sarah said, giving Chuck a warning look as she removed her hand. Chuck was close to bursting from the laughter he was holding in. "There are a lot of old wives tales and myths, but nothing scientific."

"So, you just have to keep trying?" Molly asked. Chuck put his hand over his own mouth.

"Yes, sweetie, we have to keep trying, if we want a boy," Sarah said. "Your father is right though, we do need to see how things go. I plan on having another, but something could happen." Molly stared at Chuck, and Chuck wondered.

"Pumpkin, can I ask you a crazy question?" he asked. She nodded. "Are you worried if we have a little girl, that is ours, we're going to love her more than you?" Molly didn't say anything. Sarah's smile and laughter were gone. Such an idea had never occurred to her.

"I mean she would be yours," Molly said softly.

"Molly Bartowski," Chuck said, giving her the stink eye. She couldn't help herself, she giggled. "You better know that your mother and I consider you to be ours. We couldn't love you more than if you were our blood child. What did I tell you so many months ago?"

"That we were lucky because someone chose to love us?" she asked.

"That's right," Sarah said. "And I don't want to ever hear another crazy word that we don't love you. You practically harassed this poor guy until he married me."

"Thank you, by the way," Chuck mocked whispered. She gently elbowed him in the ribs, grinning.

"Plus you harassed me until I asked him out, causing me to embarrass myself," Sarah continued.

"You didn't cry in a beautiful women's home you just met because it used to belong to your dead sister," Chuck countered. Sarah turned to him.

"I really owe her one don't I?" Sarah asked.

"More like I do," Chuck replied. They both turned to her. "So we love you, you got us together, and you will always be our daughter, got it?" She nodded. "Good, now go see if Emma needs any help, and we'll be up in a minute." She got down, came over and kissed Sarah first and then Chuck and then headed upstairs. Chuck turned to Sarah.

"So were you going to ask me if we could work harder, or promise her you would, or what, because it was right there and I know you couldn't resist it," she said, grinning.

"The only thing I could resist less than that is you," Chuck said with his own grin.

"Wow! We are trying hard tonight," she said, emphasizing the night. "Mr. Bartowski."

"And?" Chuck asked. She moved in close.

"Chuck, you know it works," she said and gave him a big kiss.

"I will always love our children," Chuck said.

"But you owe Molly big time," Sarah said with a coy grin on her face.

"You ain't kiddin'," Chuck said, getting up and clearing the table.

}o{

"Wake up!" Molly said, landing in the middle of the bed. Chuck shot straight up.

"Wha? Where? Is there a fire?" He asked.

"No, we have to go shopping and get the best deals!" Molly said.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"We have to go when it's black on Friday to get the best deals for baby things, and it's Friday, and it's really dark outside," Molly said. Chuck looked at the clock.

"It is 3:14," Chuck said.

"Baby, that's for the day after Thanksgiving," Sarah explained. "We'll go this weekend."

"Oh," Molly said. "Guess I better get back to bed. You-" Sarah cut her off.

"Molly, before you say another word," Sarah began in a mom voice. Chuck bet she used that voice in the CIA to control assets and they did exactly what she said, every single time to the letter of the law. "Do you remember when Chuck told you to stop about the baby brother?" She nodded. "You need to stop about the practicing." She nodded and left. When Chuck heard her door close, he couldn't help himself.

"She could be right you know," he said. He was whacked by a pillow. "I could be concussed."

"You'll get over it," she said, snuggling into him. After a minute she raised up to look at him. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Aren't you going to lock the door?" Sarah asked, grinning.

"I thought you wanted her to quit saying that stuff?" Chuck asked, still confused but getting up.

"Oh, I do," Sarah admitted. "But, you know," she said, bouncing one shoulder. "What if she's right?"

"So you just want me for practice?" Chuck asked, trying to appear affronted.

"Do you really care that much?" she asked, grinning. Chuck shook his head with his own grin. "Then get over here!" And he did.

}o{

 _Saturday Afternoon_

They had shopped all day for baby things. They were all tired, and Chuck wanted to lift their spirits. He pulled into an animal shelter, and Sarah gave him a look.

"This is why I don't let you drive," she said, winking.

"I thought maybe we could go visit some animals and cheer us up," he said. "The shopping kind of put us all in foul moods."

"Good idea, Daddy," Molly said. They got everyone out of the car and Sarah sided up to Chuck.

"Is this a good idea?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Chuck asked. Sarah gave him a look and shook her head. They went through the shelter and Chuck stopped in his tracks looking at one of the puppies.

"Chuckkk," Sarah said, worried.

"Sorry, he looks just like Peaches," Chuck said. "He was my dog, back when my whole family lived together." Sarah looked at him. Molly went over to the puppy in the cage. One of the volunteers came over.

"Does she want to play with him?" the volunteer asked. Sarah looked at Chuck, who was lost in his thoughts, a sad look on his face.

"Yes," Sarah said. The volunteer got the puppy out and within minutes, Sarah was rolling her eyes. Molly and the puppy had bonded, and Chuck just watched them, joy on his face. Sarah sat Clara down and she walked over and began to play with Molly and the puppy. The puppy was good with the two little girls. "Can you watch them a minute, I need to take care of something?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Chuck said. "You okay?"

"Never better, Chuck," she said. She walked out of the room, and the four never really noticed how long she was gone. When she returned, Chuck sighed.

"Girls, we need to go," Chuck said.

"Bye, puppy," Molly said.

"I believe the puppy's name is Peaches," Sarah said. Chuck's head whipped around.

"Are you sure?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, I'm told the owner gets to name the puppy," Sarah said. Chuck's jaw dropped.

"Peaches," Molly said. Peaches licked Molly's face. Chuck pulled Sarah into a hug.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Chuck," Sarah said smiling. "That puppy is a member of the family, and if I made them put him back, they'd be heartbroken."

"Right," Chuck said grinning.

"And, you'd pout for days," Sarah said.

"Weeks," Chuck replied. Sarah kissed him. "Come on, Peaches, we're going home." Peaches barked in agreement.

* * *

A/N: For the record I never passed out during the birthing video we had to watch…the rest of the running…that may be based on a very true story….Take care…Until next time

DC


	3. Ch 3, The Babymoon

A/N: It's a girl? Is it really a girl? *shrug* Before I forget again, a big thank you to my beta, Angelgurl0. She has been my cheerleader, the person I bounce ideas off of, and she sometimes says an innocent word and I'm off and writing. You guys keep saying you don't know how I write so much, a lot of it is her simply asking, you got anything to read…Thank you my friend, I truly appreciate it….I give you Ch 3 Babymoon

A/N 2: Sorry this one has taken so long. Some fics I struggle with, but never this one until this chapter. I know what I want to do, but it's just not jumping at me like normal. So again, I apologize. Maybe writing the heavier stuff has made this one harder to get into, I don't know. As always thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Molly, and Grace is staring at me….

* * *

He could do this. Nice and slow. Carefully, taking small measured steps, making as little noise as possible while his intended target had no ide-

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Emma asked, never turning around to look at him.

"Being butthurt because Casey told him he couldn't sneak up on a corpse," Sarah said, walking into the room, dipping her finger in the cookie dough batter her mom was making. Emma gave Sarah a look. Sarah returned the look and ate it right in front of Emma, never batting an eye.

"Boy, someone is crank…craving some things," Chuck said.

"Nice save," Emma muttered.

"I'm not cranky," Sarah said, glaring at the both of them. She stared at Chuck for a minute.

"You need Rocky Road ice cream," he said. "Sit down and I'll get you some." She nodded, and went to sit at the bar. "And she says I'm butthurt," he fauxed whispered to Emma. He heard a low growl from the bar. He and Emma both turned and saw Sarah staring at her phone. "Sarah, they'll be okay," he said softly. She looked up and put her phone down, irritated.

"I know, it's just…you know?" she said.

"You shouldn't be eating the cookie dough," Emma began.

"I know, I know, it has raw eggs, I know," Sarah said, banging her head on the bar.

"That's kinda my thing you're doing over there," Chuck said. Both Emma and Sarah turned to stare at him. He sat the bowl of ice cream in front of Sarah. "I really need to just keep my mouth shut at these times," he muttered and walked away.

"Chuck, come back," Sarah called. He paused. "If you don't who will I gripe at?" Chuck just kept walking.

"Okay, Missy," Emma said. Sarah gave her an amused look; she couldn't remember the last time Emma had called her Missy. "Want to tell me what this is all about?"

"I told you," she began.

"No, Sarah, what's is bothering you? Don't tell me it's because you're not on the mission, because you never go in the field anymore, and now this has you upset?" Emma asked.

"This one is kinda a big deal," Sarah said. "They could use us. They won't even let us have the option of being involved."

"Ted told me he's in the van for this," Emma said

"They could really use me and Chuck in an analyst role," Sarah explained.

"Casey won't even let us in the van, not just on the mission, but in the van," Chuck said from the doorway. Sarah gave him a sad smile and patted the seat beside her. He gave her a wary look, relented, and came and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry," she said. Chuck kissed the top of her head. "He's being a worrywart."

"She's not joking," Chuck said, shaking his head in amazement. "I mean he's making sure everything is just perfect for her. It's…scary."

"So, what's the problem?" Emma asked.

"He could use our help and he won't because he's afraid something will go wrong and it will be his fault if anything happened to one of us," Chuck said, irritated. "I mean we hardly go out, but it's the whole, 'No, you can't' like he's our father."

"I mean at least I was an agent," Sarah replied. Chuck looked at her, a little hurt. "What, I was!" Chuck mumbled something, got up and walked off. Sarah sighed as she watched him leave. "It's not fair to Chuck," she said softly. "Every time he's needed, he comes along with no fuss, even if he doesn't want to, but now…Chuck doesn't want the spy life but to just tell him he can't and knowing how much he cares about everyone, and they could really use him…"

"And this is Chuck we're talking about, right?" Emma said with a knowing look on her face. Sarah twisted her lips and looked down. "You two need to get away," Emma said. Sarah looked up at her. "Just you and him, get away from all of it, because very soon, you won't be able to." Sarah grinned thinking about the little one being there soon.

"Kinda hard when you have two daughters," Sarah replied.

"It's not like I can't find several to watch them for a few days with me," Emma said, grinning. Sarah looked out the door where Chuck had just left.

"I'll think about it," she said.

"You have to take him with you," Emma said.

"If I have to," Sarah said, mock exasperated, and sighing dramatically.

}o{

Home Sweet Home by Motley Crue started playing on Chuck's phone. He reached for it, noticed how late, or early it was depending on your point of view, tapped the screen a few times, sighed contently, and shut his eyes.

"A little on the nose isn't it?" Sarah asked. Chuck shrugged. "So they're home okay?"

"I guess," he answered. "All I know is they went in the front door and punched in their security code. Sarah yawned, shut her eyes, and struggled to find a comfortable spot.

"Are you pouting?" Chuck asked.

"I can't lay like I used to," Sarah whined. "It's your fault."

"Listen, I'd say it is a shared responsibility," Chuck replied. He felt Sarah glare at him. "Okay, it's all my fault." She smiled and snuggled in to him. Everything About You by Ugly Kid Joe started to play on his phone.

"Chuck, are you wanting him to kill you one day?" Sarah asked. Chuck picked up the phone.

"What's up, Casey?" Chuck asked. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Bartowski," Casey replied. "You and Walker have time in the morning for a meeting?"

"I think we can clear our schedules," Chuck replied. "Decided you need us."

"Don't have a choice," Casey said, and hung up.

"Someone should have hugged him more as a child," Chuck said.

"Who hurt him?" Sarah asked. She looked at Chuck, and pulled her lips between her teeth. "Speaking of hurting people, I'm sorry today about what I said. I know it hurt you."

"Wanna talk about it?" Chuck asked.

"Do you?" she asked hopefully.

"Not really, but you're not going to sleep until you do, which means I'm not going to sleep," he replied, his eyes shut. There was silence for a minute.

"Chuck," she said quietly. "I'm pregnant and know hundreds of ways to kill you." Chuck's eyes popped open.

"I just had the most terrible dream," Chuck said. "I dreamed I told you I didn't want to hear about something which is the farthest thing from the truth because anytime you want to talk about something I want to hear about it right then and there."

"That's a little thick, but thank you," she said with a satisfied smile. "Chuck, when I decided to leave the field, I decided to leave the field. Now Casey is telling me I can't be in the field. It was my company Chuck."

"If Carina was pregnant and got hurt on an op you were on and something happened to the baby," Chuck began.

"I'd be upset…" she said, trailing off. Chuck shrugged. She glared at him and huffed. "Get some sleep."

"You know if you keep acting like this we're not having any more kids," Chuck said, rolling over. He felt the glare. He tried to ignore it. He felt a hand on his hip tracing its way slowly. "And I'm the biggest liar ever." Sarah roared with laughter. He rolled back over, she snuggled into him and they both drifted off.

}o{

It was about 10 am before Carina and Casey came into work that morning. Sarah and Chuck tried their best to act normal, but they were very curious as to what Casey thought it was they could do. The two were in Sarah's office when Casey stuck his head in.

"You two got a minute?" he asked. Chuck looked at Sarah as nonchalantly as he could.

"I'm free, are you?" he asked. Sarah looked at her calendar for a moment on her computer. She knew she had nothing but they were both feeling a bit petty.

"I appear to be free," she said. They turned toward Casey who had a look on his face.

"Funny," he said and walked off. The two hurried after him. They walked into the conference room, and it found it full. Bryce, Zondra, Carina, Morgan, Alex, and Casey were already there in their seats. The monitor was on, with Beckman talking, but she stopped when the two walked in.

"General," Sarah said. Chuck had a speculative look on his face. Sarah walked toward her chair, but Chuck refused to sit. He leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms. Sarah looked at him, a little surprised.

"Let me get this right, when we offer to be involved we're benched, but when you need us, we're supposed to come running," Chuck began. Beckman turned to Casey, who looked away.

"What do you mean you've been benched?" Beckman asked. "While you've never been an agent or analyst, your insights have been invaluable. I was told you didn't want to be on as many missions because of Sarah's condition."

"It's being pregnant," Sarah snapped. "It's not a damn condition." Chuck looked at Beckman with a look that said, "see."

"I apologize, Sarah," Beckman said. "Casey, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"General, when Chuck was undercover as Max," Casey began. Chuck groaned, and Casey couldn't help but smile. "Walk..I mean Sarah here was a basketcase."

"I was not," Sarah snapped. Carina gently laid her hand on Sarah's arm.

"Sweetie, you were," Carina said. Sarah looked at her, sighed, and dropped her head on the table.

"See," Casey said, his hand pointed toward Sarah. "Here was the roughest, toughest, most badass CIA agent I ever saw, and now she's…ugh," he grunted in disgust.

"We know Casey, she full of emotions and you're afraid you might have a lady feeling or two," Chuck replied. "I've told you feelings are what make you human."

"Feelings get you killed," Casey countered.

"Casey, if someone took Chuck, would you get in my way to find him?" Sarah asked.

"Hell, no I ain't stupid," Casey replied. He thought for a second. He swallowed and pointed in her direction. "But, the baby…I mean you could…"

"Dad, you are aware women have been being pregnant for many, many years and were able to do all sorts of things, right?" Alex asked.

"Casey, in some countries they work in the field up until they have the baby, then as soon as they have it they're back in the field soon thereafter," Morgan added.

"Yeah, but Americans have become weak," Casey groused.

"Casey, are you calling Sarah weak?" Chuck asked.

"Hell, no!" Casey said, snapping his head up looking at Chuck like he was stupid. Chuck's eyebrows were up, waiting for the realization to hit him. Casey looked at Sarah. "Sorry, I'm not good at this stuff."

"I'm aware," Sarah replied. "However, you mean well, and while I thank you, how about we talk about the mission and make a decision?" Casey nodded.

"Sarah, Chuck, we need you," Beckman said, trying to get the meeting back on track. "We need you to do surveillance and get intel on possible Fulcrum agents. It could take at a week, in fact, if you want, we'll make it a week mandatory."

"Emma already knows, and Morgan and I are going to help watch the girls," Alex said.

"I have already cleared this with the General," Beckman said with a smirk on her face. Chuck turned to Sarah, who shrugged.

"General, I'm willing to help but being away from our family, I don't know," Chuck said. Sarah walked over to him, and he slipped his arm around her.

"Chuck, we need you and Sarah to go to this location," she said, a luxury resort showing on the screen. Chuck and Sarah exchanged a glance. "It is the premier babymoon resort in California, that specializes in pampering both expected parents." Chuck and Sarah were looking at the resort on the screen, smiles growing on both of their faces. "In this specialized resort, because there aren't enough couples on babymoons, there are regular accommodations. We have reason to believe that Fulcrum is there using this site as a meeting place. We have sunglasses, and other items with cameras in them. They will take pictures, wirelessly transmit them to the surveillance van where Bryce will see if he can flash on anyone."

"So you want us to," Sarah trailed off, afraid if she said it, it wouldn't happen.

"Go on a vacation," Beckman said.

"Is this for real or are you trying to get rid of us for a bit?" Chuck asked. Beckman chuckled.

"No, Chuck," Beckman said. "We need you and Sarah to go on a babymoon for a week. We need you to lay around the pool, lounge on your patio, wearing your sunglasses and take pictures of anyone you can. We need you to do so in a manner that protects yourself."

"The US Government is paying for a babymoon," Sarah said. "How do we turn the cameras off," she asked. Chuck looked at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want those cameras on at all time?" she asked, pointedly. Chuck thought, turned red, and spun toward the screen.

"Ah….yes, how?" Chuck asked. "We don't need them filming 24/7."

"Trust me, no one wants that," Casey muttered. Carina chuckled.

"What's wrong, Casey, afraid you might pick up some tips from the nerd," Carina said. Casey glared at Carina. Sarah smiled, realized where she was, and tried to appear professional. "You seem proud of your nerd, Blondie."

"I am," Sarah replied, crossing her arms and turning to Carina, ready to verbally spar.

"There's an on/off button on the side of the glasses," Beckman said, trying to get control of the meeting. "There are seven names listed in the hotel registry that we have determined are fake. It doesn't mean they're Fulcrum, but we need you to do your best to find out."

"Well," Chuck said looking over at Sarah who was grinning. "I guess we'll do our best to help out."

"We'll have continual support located outside of the resort in with the guys, and we have positions within the hotel secured for Carina and Casey," Beckman explained. "We'll keep Bryce on standby to look over intel, but you two will NOT engage anyone, do you understand."

"That shouldn't be a problem for me, General," Chuck said.

"Me either," Sarah said, grinning.

"If there is nothing else?" Beckman asked. No one had anything, and Beckman cut the feed. Everyone filed out except Chuck and Sarah.

"Are we really getting a honeymoon?" Sarah asked, spinning towards Chuck, glee covering her face. Chuck grinned at her.

"A week with no one around," Chuck said. The screen clicked on, and Molly was staring at them. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and then the screen. "How?"

"The phone you gave me, the General had a few upgrades on it," Molly said.

"You gave her a phone?" Sarah asked, turning to Chuck.

"For security," Chuck said, looking sheepish.

"Did you get your oneymoon?" Molly asked. Chuck and Sarah looked at her. "What?" she asked shrugging. "I figure the problem was you never order on the oneymoon, so this should fix things." With that, she cut off. Chuck turned to Sarah.

"Uh, do you want to tell her?" Chuck asked Sarah. Sarah shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not touching that one," Sarah said. She turned to Chuck. "I guess we'll have to have another," she said, bouncing a shoulder.

"Oh goody," Chuck said. She gave his shoulder a shove and left the room. Chuck stood there, grinning. "This ought to be good."

* * *

A/N: There you have it. It took nearly a week to write, why I have no idea, but we're getting the honeymoon, a mission, and one of you is going to talk to Molly, right? Right? Oh boy….Hope you liked it….Take care…Until next time

DC


	4. Ch 4, I Told You So

A/N: *Peeks around corner* Hi…I'm sorry. I've been working on so many other things, I honestly forgot and Grace has been busy so….yeah. She's off for the summer and I've had little time to do anything….So I can't make this part work for whatever reason, and all I'm doing is spinning my wheels, but, I think I have a way to fix it. I know what the issue is, so this one is going to move forward a little bit in time. I hope you all can forgive me….I'm in so much trouble with Grace already…Send help….I give you Ch 4 I Told You So

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Chuck heard Sarah ask. He was pretty sure it wasn't him this question was being posed to, but he stuck his head out of the bathroom and pointed at himself just to be sure. She saw him, gave a quick headshake, and turned back to the questionee. "Well?"

"I'm getting you out your bathing suits, the bikini's," Molly explained patiently, as if she was the parent.

"Sweetie, I can't wear that," Sarah replied. Molly examined it.

"Well, there isn't that much there, but that's apparently what Chuck likes," she said, looking at it critically. Chuck nearly choked on the tooth paste. He forgot he had been brushing his teeth. Sarah took the garment from Molly, saw Chuck, shook her head, grinning, and put it up.

"Sweetie, it's not that there isn't much there, which is true, but it's that I have grown because of the baby inside of me," Sarah explained.

"Well, you have to wear it," Molly said. "You've already screwed things up and you have to fix it."

"Molly, the baby's sex is the baby's sex, we can't get it changed. The only way you'll have a brother is if we have another baby," Sarah explained. Molly nodded, walked to the door and began to shut it, messing with the lock as she shut it. "WE AREN'T MAKING ONE RIGHT NOW!" Chuck had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. She spun toward him, a dangerous smile on her face. "Don't start, Buster." Chuck held his hands up defensively.

"She could be right," Chuck said, shrugging. "We don't know for sure." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"We have a mission, Chuck," Sarah said.

"Yeah, we have to appear to be enjoying ourselves, having a honeymoon, or a babymoon, or whatever," Chuck said, grinning. Sarah walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Appear, Chuck?" she asked.

"Baby, I wouldn't want the General to think there was something going on under the cover," he said. They both looked down at her growing abdomen. "Well, she might have a hint by now," he said, shrugging. "After all, she is a spy." They both burst into laughter. "Speaking of bathing suits?"

"Carina and I are going to go shopping," Sarah said, grinning. Chuck shook his head and watched her go down the stairs, knowing the best thing to do was let those two have their fun. He felt eyes on him and turned, seeing Molly.

"Fix it, Daddy," she said, and walked into the bedroom. Chuck gulped.

The mission was easy, almost too easy, and the two had a week of luxury. April turned into May, and May into June. Molly finished first grade, which brought much excitement but Sarah was not feeling the best in the summer heat. Chuck had grand ideas to go everywhere in the US, but one look at his wife told him, that was a no go. As July rolled around, Sarah and Chuck stayed home, letting the others run the business.

"Do you think I should recheck my bag?" Chuck asked, one evening in late July.

"I swear to God if you touch that bag, I will not have sex with you ever again," she said. Chuck turned slowly toward her.

"You look very serious," he said.

"Check that bag and see how serious I am," she said. Chuck gulped, and Sarah began to laugh. "You are too easy."

"Kinda how you ended up that way," Chuck said, laughing. Sarah laughed, and stopped, hand to her stomach.

"These Braxton Hicks contractions are annoying," she said. Chuck got wide eyed. "Do not. Do not start with that mess. You didn't even make it through the videos."

"Sarah, maybe I should call, just in case," he said. Sarah looked at him, and relented. He picked up his phone and made a call to the doctor. He told the doctor what was going on, and with the look on his face, Sarah got herself out of bed, and began to grab the bags. "What are you doing?"

"Loading the car, because you are about to have an absolute freak out," she said. "Do I need to drive."

"No," he said, trailing after her. In Washington DC, an operator flagged a phone call, a priority red. The operator contacted the NSA, exactly as the report said. Inside a DC apartment a phone rang.

"Beckman," she answered.

"General Beckman, we have a phone call flagged," the operator said.

"Burbank to a local hospital?" she asked, sitting up.

"I'll get the car ready," Roan said. He looked at Diane who was a little surprised. "You expect me to miss the birth of the child from the man that stood up to you? Diane, this, I have to see."

"If I know Chuck, he'll pass out at least twice," Beckman grumbled, but was very please to have Roan joining her.

"Diane, three times minimum, but he'll do fine in the end," Roan said, grinning.

}o{

"Bartowski, you get in there," Casey growled.

"Casey, she told me to come out here and tell you that it was going to be several hours," Chuck tried to explain. Casey shook his head.

"You wouldn't keep your trap shut and she ran you out," Casey said, not asked. Chuck pouted.

"I just wanted to know what I could do to help and she said leave," Chuck said sullenly.

"Chuck, you need to go in there," Carina said gently. Everyone stared at her, but she waved them off. "Blondie doesn't mean it."

"She threatened me with a knife, Carina," Chuck said.

"CHUUUUUCCKKKK!" the yell came from down the hall. Chuck turned toward the scream, color draining from his face.

"Christ," Casey muttered. "Get in there, numbnuts," he said, shoving Chuck toward the room. Chuck entered. "Poor fool might die before today is over."

"Or might never have another one again," Carina blurted. Casey shuddered. Walk-Bartowski was still good with the knives.

"They better have gotten this straightened out then," Molly said from beside them. Casey and Carina exchanged a look. "Because they owe me a baby brother."

"Owe you?" Carina asked. Molly gave her a look.

"Who do you think got them together?" she asked, as serious as could be. Carina started to say something, but stopped.

"You do know you could have stayed with your grandmother?" Carina asked.

"A general is always there for her troops," Beckman said, coming down the hall. The two Generals saluted each other. Casey shook his head. Beckman had even been Bartowskified.

"AND STAY OUT!" Sarah screamed.

"Christ," Casey grunted. The nurse left the room. "Did she tell you to get out?"

"No, she's watching TV, and some guy was cheating on his wife on a soap opera and when the actress threw the guy out, Mrs. Bartowski reacted," the nurse said, pale.

"I'm going in," Carina said, and she walked to the doorway. She paused, hearing them talk and listened in.

"Sarah," she heard Chuck say calmly but firmly. "What is wrong?"

"He cheated on her, and she was pregnant," she said, indignity.

"Sweetie, you watched that show for five minutes, what is wrong?" Chuck insisted.

"What if you don't love me anymore?" she asked. She heard him try to hold in the laugh.

"The woman who helped save me, who took me in, and had no reason to?" Chuck began. "The woman carrying my child? The incredible, smart, funny, sassy, loving, beautiful, mother to two children who aren't even hers? Did I mention she's gorgeous?"

"I'm fat," she insisted.

"Sarah, you are pregnant, and very soon you're not going to be pregnant," Chuck said.

"Chuck, I'm scared, our lives are about to be turned upside down," Sarah admitted.

"You'd think raising two would terrify us," Chuck began. "You'd think our roller coaster romance would terrify us, but no, it's you having a child that does it, huh?"

"I'm just scared," Sarah said.

"Good, because I'm freaking terrified, but I've got you, so it's all going to be okay," Chuck said.

"He's not as big of an idiot as I let on sometimes," Casey said softly behind Carina. "They really do work well together, don't they?"

"They do," Carina said.

"ARRRGHHH," Sarah yelled.

"Christ!" Casey yelled, turning pale and fleeing with Carina behind him. Doctors calmly entered the room, and the door shut.

"Is mommy okay?" Molly asked.

"It's just part of the process," Beckman explained.

"Think I'll adopt," Molly said, sagely.

"You and me both, Kid," Carina said. Casey looked at her, in shock. She shrugged. "What? Maybe I want a rugrat."

"You do?" Casey asked. Carina shrugged again.

"I've been…thinking," Carina admitted.

"Will wonders never cease," Beckman said, shaking her head and grinning.

"Charles did all of this?" Roan asked, looking around at all the ex-spies in the room. Beckman nodded. "Fascinating."

}o{

"So, is it coming out of her like the alien did?" Molly asked. Carina looked at Morgan, who shrugged.

"She may have came downstairs while Chuck and I were watching Alien," he admitted. Alex smacked him.

"It kinda made the same noise Mommy did earlier," Molly said. Carina turned to Casey.

"Don't look at me, I didn't have anything to do with her watching that movie," Casey said.

"Nope, in fact, Uncle Casey enjoyed it when the Predator beat up the Alien," Molly said. Carina gave Casey a look. Casey tried to look away.

"I like Predator and she already knew about Alien," Casey said as if to explain.

"It's no big deal Aunt Carina," Molly said. "It's all make believe, and some of the early CGI isn't that great." Morgan rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Does Sarah know all of this?" Morgan asked. They all paled.

}o{

"Seriously, what is the baby doing?" Molly asked. "It's like he doesn't want to see me."

"It just takes time," Carina said, looking tired. No one was really paying attention to Molly as she wandered down the hall. She saw a nurse go into her mother's room, and followed in right behind her. She walked in and saw everyone around her mother, no one paying attention to her.

"Push," the doctor said. "This is it." She heard her mother groan, and then the doctor and nurse were doing something. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"What?" Chuck said.

"I told you so," Molly said. Sarah snapped her head up and looked in the direction of her voice. She shook her head and laid it back on the bed.

"Chuck, take care of our daughter, please," she said. Chuck jumped up and hurried Molly out of the room.

"Wait," she said. "I told you it was a boy, do I not get to see him?" Chuck paused, but decided he wasn't going to do this to Sarah, she was tired after delivery.

"She's kinda right, Chuck," Sarah said. Chuck grinned at Molly.

"What do you say, Pumpkin, wanna meet your brother?" Chuck asked. Molly's grin was answer enough. They came over to where Sarah was holding him.

"Hi, Jason," Molly said.

"Jason?" Sarah asked. Molly nodded.

"Doesn't he look like a Jason?" Molly asked.

"Chuck, is there a Star Wars character named Jason?" Sarah asked.

"No," Chuck replied.

"There is a Jason in those killing movies," Molly said. Chuck and Sarah turned to her. "Jerry," they all three said at once. "But, he looks nothing like that Jason, this is my brother Jason."

"What do you think, Jason?" Sarah asked her son. He cooed in her arms. She beamed up at Chuck. "You okay with it?"

"I think I don't have a choice, do I?" Chuck asked.

"Nope," Molly answered. Chuck rubbed her head, making her giggle.

}o{

"Whatcha doing, Pumpkin?" Chuck asked Molly who was standing in front of the window where she could watch all the babies.

"Watching to make sure no one loses Jason," Molly said, keeping an eye on her brother the entire time.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do that," Chuck said. "Look, I have a bracelet, your mom has a bracelet, and Jason has a bracelet. Before he's given to anyone they have to compare the bracelets." Molly nodded. "Not gonna abandon your post, huh?" Molly shook her head.

"Ellie wouldn't have abandoned you," she said. Chuck looked down at his daughter, and not that he ever wondered if she wasn't but in that moment, he knew even though she wasn't his by blood, she was a Bartowski, through and through. He put his arm around her and they stood there watching Jason.

"No, she wouldn't," Chuck agreed. "She'd be proud of you." Molly looked up at him.

"She'd be proud of you too." They stood there, one watching her brother, the other his son, and both of them thought Ellie was watching them.

}o{

"What can we do to help, Sarah?" Carina asked as they brought Jason home two days later.

"Did you keep an eye on Molly this time?" Sarah asked, grinning.

"I mean seriously, Sarah, if you look away for a second," Carina began.

"I know, Carina, I know," Sarah said.

"To be fair no one said I couldn't go into the room," Molly said from the living room. Chuck shook his head.

"Molly," he began.

"I know, I know," Molly said. "But I thought he would get here faster if he knew I was waiting for him." Chuck turned to Sarah.

"Do you even want to try to argue that logic?" Chuck asked.

"By the way, no ordering babies for awhile," Molly said. Chuck stopped in his tracks. "Mommy needs time to cuperate."

"Cuperate?" Chuck said, trying not to laugh.

"You tell him, Girl," Sarah said, grinning.

"You act like I was the only one involved," Chuck muttered. "I wasn't the one drunk talking about making the babies." Sarah blushed.

"I was talking to Mommy," Molly said, getting up and heading upstairs. Chuck gave Sarah a look, who was slightly mortified.

"We are in so much trouble in a few years," Chuck muttered.

"I'm not sure we have a few years," Sarah said.

"Well, control yo self around me woman, you need to cuperate," Chuck said, taking his son out of her arms and snuggling with him. Sarah watched him. He saw her and grinned. "That look right there, that's how we got into this mess."

"Well quit looking like that," she said, winking. She sat down in the chair, held out her arms and Chuck placed their son in her arms. "Mr. Bartowski, what do you think Ellie would say right now?"

"I think she'd say the only thing she could," Chuck replied. "Aces, Charles." Sarah nodded.

"Chuck, we did good," Sarah admitted. Emma came in holding Clara and began to fuss over Jason and Sarah. Emma put Clara down who ran over to see Carina and Zondra. Emma took Jason, leaving the two alone for a second. Chuck looked around at the full house with a General, spies, ex-spies, his daughters, son, and wife.

"We sure did, Sarah," Chuck said. He chuckled. "Ever think what might have happened if Molly didn't introduce us?"

"We'd of found each other Chuck," Sarah said. "I guess the question is, what next?" Chuck looked at Molly and Clara.

"Live happily ever after?" Chuck asked. Sarah stood, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I like that idea," she said. It wasn't the life she expected, but she was so glad to have it. "No, I love it."

"Mom, can I invite Jerry over to meet his brother-in-law?" Molly asked. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, and both shrugged. Everyone was staring at them.

"Why not," Chuck said, and Molly went to make the phone call. "I love you, Sarah."

"Love you, Chuck, thank you for this amazing life," she said, content, happy, and full of love.

* * *

A/N: That sounds like it wrapped it up. I did wrap up this fic, but Sarah vs the Life never really ends. It just takes a break and comes back as things hit me. We keep hinting at how bad it may get in a few years, so we'll probably jump forward in time four or five years for Chuck vs the Life Unexpected, and of course a one shot of Molly vs the Life She Expected might just pop up here and there.

Now I know what you're all thinking, Molly shouldn't have been in there. But after 30+ chapters of Molly, no one told her not too, and we all know she kinda does what she wants. And honestly, I had to. She was the only one who kept believing it was a baby brother. Hope you liked it.….Take care…Until next time

DC


End file.
